Solo mirame
by Houriko
Summary: como dicen en la tele, sexo y violencia moderado es apto.... , ahora hablando del fic es uno sobre una pareja, estabes ni yo misma se quienes son, bueno si pero puedes imaginarte a cuaquier preja de Db nueva generacion, creo que mequedo bonitro, leanl


Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero ¿acaso yo he nombrado a la pareja que protagoniza esta historia? , mmm bien, entonces digámoslo así, :  todos los sayas son personajes de DBZ – DB GT   y propiedad de su autor, así que  cualquiera de las parejas que  imaginen, no es mío ^_^  (si no es una  pareja de  Dragon Ball  la que imaginan, tampoco es mía, es toda suya que es el que la imagina.)

+ SOLO MIRAME Por: Houriko 

" Solo mírame y dime que es cierto" -ella me dijo- cuanto  hubiera  deseado decirle que  tenia razón, pero  no soy así, solo me quede mirándola  mientras ella parecía deshacerse  en pedazos pidiendo que por un extraño milagro  yo pudiera aceptar que en realidad la quería.

"¿y que te  hizo pensar que podía haber algo entre  nosotros" fue todo lo que salió de mi boca  cuando en realidad , quería  abrazarla, besarla y  así evitar que tuviéramos que  decir algo mas.

" la forma en que me miras"  dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia mi, en esa forma seductora que  tiene  ella de andar.

"Mira, yo no se lo que te parezca , pero  para mi tu eres  muy  joven y además.."  busque en mi mente alguna otra cosa que pudiera ser un impedimento, y adivinen que, no había, ni siquiera podía creer que realmente le hubiera dado una excusa  como esa  a la  hermosa  mujer que me observa.

"deja de buscar excusas, nunca has sido bueno para eso"  ella se acerco aun mas , realmente  me sentí asustado, ¿podía ella acaso haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella  y estarlo  usando como una  broma  macabra  para divertirse a costa mía?

No tenia nada claro, ella solo se apareció esta mañana a mi puerta, hace  poco que vivo solo y ella dijo que  quería entrar a conocer  mi apartamento y a contarme algo  que había oído.  Yo de inmediato la deje entrar, nunca pensé que me  fuera a  decir lo que me dijo, definitivamente, ella sabe como sorprenderme:

"por todo lado andan diciendo que me amas" esas fueron las palabras con que  inicio nuestra conversación, fue el momento en que la mire con sus brazos  cruzados al frente , me miro y parecía sonreír, pero para mi eso mas bien debía ser una burla ,porque no suelo tener tanta suerte, bueno si, he salido con muchas  mujeres en mi vida, pero  ninguna de ellas  remotamente parecida a ella , ni en la forma de ser ni en el carácter, así que de inmediato tome la decisión de salirme del tema "pues tu sabes que no debes  creer en lo que dice la gente" conteste rápidamente sin perder la sonrisa que puse en mi boca  poco después de recuperarme de la sorpresa que me dio con tan inesperado saludo.

Ahora las cosas estaban en este punto y parecía que ella  me tenia acorralado. no tenia nada  mas que  pudiera  hacer, esto no era justo, pero, ¿ que lo es? así que decidí interrumpir  su juego no permitiría que se burlara de mi y después iría a descuartizar a la persona que se atrevió a  divulgar lo que yo sentía por ella y no tenia mas que dos candidatos, talvez , debía matar a los dos para estar seguro... podría seguir  maquinando mas cosas si no es porque  oigo su voz de nuevo..

" Tu estas diciendo que soy muy  joven, pero, no es como si tu fueras un anciano... además ante nosotros tenemos un caso muy cercano de dos personas que a estas alturas llevan casi un año"  si  , ella  tenia razón , pero si  yo estaba en lo cierto, no vivirían mucho para  seguir su idilio. Ella se me acerco mas  y en sus ojos no parecía  haber pruebas de que todo fuera una broma, pero yo no estaba seguro  , así que  decidí   alejarme un poco de ella, me siguió con la  mirada, pero se mantuvo  en  el lugar en que  yo había estado momentos antes.

"solo dime si es verdad lo que  dicen, por favor" dijo de nuevo, y yo  decidí que  debía  poner las cosas en contra de ella para que  todo  terminara de una vez.

"Mira , tu no debes poner tanta atención a los habladores"- dije mirándola de nuevo directamente a los ojos  y entonces añadí  - "yo también e  oído cosas  sobre  lo que sientes tu por mi y no estoy preguntándote si  es verdad o no". Eso era una mentira, pero al final ella no tenia porque saberlo.

"¿si? Y que es lo que dicen", me miró algo asustada , entonces pensé que  ya había logrado mi objetivo, pero tendría que  continuar con esto hasta que ella  decidiera  confesar que todo lo que había  dicho  no era mas que un juego. Así que  me acerque a ella  lentamente  y dedicándole una de mis mejores  miradas, de las mas intensas que pude aguantar ofrecerle mientras mentía  a  boca llena : " pues e  oído decir que  yo soy el hombre que habita tus sueños cada noche"- dije -entonces puse mis brazos rodeándola  y ella  me miro calladamente, yo estaba  feliz, lo había hecho, ella ahora  tendría que confesarlo, estaba  lista para hablar, yo lo sabia .

" Pues  tu deberías  poner  mas atención a lo que te dicen",   fueron las únicas  palabras  que salieron de ella ,yo ,quede atónito,  y entonces sucedió lo que  nunca pensé que podría pasar, ella puso sus  brazos alrededor de mis  hombros , se acerco mas a mi,  deje caer los míos para no seguir encerrándola y ella  serró todo el espacio que  aún nos separaba dándome un gran beso, un  embriagante  beso, que  yo no pude  menos que responder , en un momento , ella podría comprobar el resultado de  sus  esfuerzos, verdad o no , ahora  después de tantos años de  soñar  estar con esa mujer , la  tenia en mis  brazos, podría decir ,que en realidad ella me tenia entre los suyos, pero  eso   variaría en apenas unos segundos, así que  puse mis brazos alrededor de  ella  y  seguí  besándola,  intensificando  cada vez mas la emoción que transmitía ese  beso, si estaba jugando con migo , lo lamentaría , porque , si había algo que  dominara la vida de  un  saya era la pasión y  ella había  logrado encenderla en mi  en cuestión de segundos, en menos de  un beso, luego de un momento  no pude evitar el impulso de levantarla del piso y llevarla  a mi cuarto, ella sola se había  metido en la boca del lobo y no iba a salir con vida.

En cuanto entramos al cuarto la  puse de  nuevo en el piso, ahora estaba convencido ella no me estaba engañando y si no ¿porque estaba con migo aquí?, ella  me miro a los  ojos de  pie enfrente mío y  desabotono el primer botón de su blusa, luego puso sus manos a su espalda. Yo me  acerque y tome con mi mano el segundo botón, pero antes debía  sacarme la  duda, saber quien le había contado  mi secreto.

"Debo confesarte, que  lo que dije antes fue mentira, nadie me dijo que sintieras algo por mi"  sonreí  y bese su frente, después  la mire de nuevo a la cara y continué  " pero  realmente, me gustaría que me dijeras , a quien le debo que estés aquí esta noche."

"¿Ah?" pregunto  mirándome  como perdida, creo que le sorprendió lo que le dije, definitivamente ella  no estaba jugando a atraerme  por  que si, ella  sentía algo por mi y  yo esperaba que fuera lo mismo que yo por ella.

"quiero saber quien te dijo lo que yo siento por ti-  dije firmemente"  ella sonrió,  entonces me  miro  con picardía  como alguien que  ha sido  cogido  haciendo una diablura , ¿que  quería  decir esto?, ella se sentó en mi cama  y  entonces  comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, ya que has  admitido que si me amas, y que  no es verdad  que alguien te  contara  sobre mi amor por ti, creo que debo confesarte algo", entonces , extendió su  mano para que  me  acercara a ella, tome su mano y me quede de pie frente a ella. "Yo me he sentido atraída por ti desde hace mucho  tiempo y este  juego que tenemos de ser amigos, pero tratarnos como si fuésemos algo mas, me estaba volviendo loca, así que decidí jugarme una ultima carta preguntándote en persona lo que sientes por mi, pero aun así , mi orgullo no podría soportar que no sintieras lo mismo que yo y me lo dijeras si te preguntaba en forma directa"  no podía  creerlo en realidad parte de lo que pensaba era cierto , ella no había sido honesta con migo cuando comenzó a hablar, pero el verla así, mirándome y  hablándome abiertamente de lo que sentía no podía hacer sino que la quisiera aún mas, volví a mirarla  , tratando de memorizar ese momento, entonces  me dijo algo, parecía asustada.

"Espero que no estés enojado con migo",  me dijo ahora un poco  mas seria, aun cuando esa  risilla nerviosa hacia  su aparición, supongo que pensó que  la miraba atentamente  por que estaba decepcionado de ella, entonces sonreí y me senté al lado de ella ,pase mi mano por su rostro y sentí que no había nadie mas con quien yo quisiera estar y podía adivinar en su mirada ,en sus reacciones que  ella pensaba lo mismo de mi.

"como podría estarlo, acabas de  salvarme", ella  miro como tratando de comprender que quería decir con eso, comprendía su  confusión , así que  decidí explicárselo mejor: "si tu no me hubieras  contado la verdad, habría matado a un par de amigos  por  lengüilargos, ahora , creo que  tienen mas días de vida y yo aun tengo amigos".

Ella volvió a mirarme alegremente, creo que ya extrañaba mis bromas, entonces me beso otra vez y  recordé  exactamente para que estábamos aquí, así que volví a mi tarea, de soltar botones  mientras la  besaba......

                                                                                                       ** FIN.**

**........**

**Bien, eso es todo, por ahora, si se preguntan, porque no escribo muy seguido, la respuesta es si lo hago, lo que pasa es que no publico muy seguido, suelo esperar a terminar el fic para ponerlo, este es un caso especial hoy lo escribo y hoy lo subo, digamos que fue un bombazo de inspiración, hey, se me ocurre que podría escribir la misma historia desde el punto de vista de ella ( sea quien sea, yo tengo mi idea de quien es la parejita del fic, pero que tal si tu me dices quien crees que es para en la  visión de ella usar nombre, si no, será  igual a esta, es con tigo lector de fics en español  donde quiera que estés y si existes claro... ^_^) Bueno falta ver que  tanto me animo, ahora me despido, buen viento y buena mar.**

**Mi  mail x si las  fly  es  huriko@miraitrunks .zzn.com**


End file.
